The Big Chair 2
by BevNPicard
Summary: They do the deed, again.


THE BIG CHAIR 2

M. Chelsea Mack

....as if, my first challenge entry was void because they ended up on the floor. I don't buy that. It's not my fault the sex was so good the floor shook and they fell. You just like to read smut. So, here you go, to satisfy her one track mind, a follow up to the first challenge story.

**THE BIG CHAIR, part two **

Jean-Luc sat to the left of Admiral Erickson, he had been in this same seat at this dinner table a little over a year ago. This time, though, Beverly, now his wife, did not sit next to him. Jean-Luc was left to suffer through the dinner, alone, for Beverly was on the bridge of the Enterprise-E.

Jean-Luc recalled the days events. The day had started fine, over breakfast he had gotten Beverly to promise not to pull the same stunts she had the last time they had been on Starbase 168. "I promise," she had said as she slipped her bare foot between his legs and stroked his inner thigh, "Though I do so under serious objections."

By the time Beverly arrived in their quarters to change she was in no mood to socialize with anyone, and that included him. She had changed quickly and grumbled something about getting the evening over with so that she could go to bed. Jean-Luc had expressed his concern for her and she had flown of the handle. She had taken her rage out on him, because he happened to be the only on in the room. After she was finished screaming at a stunned Jean-Luc, she had left their quarters and gone to the bridge, where she had relieved the crew of duty and sent them to the party on the Starbase.

Now he sat at a dinner he wished desperately was over, so he could go to Beverly and find out what was the matter.

Beverly sat in the captain's chair on the bridge of the Enterprise, alone. She wanted to go to Jean-Luc and apologize for her outburst. It really wasn't very fair of her to go off on him like that. He had done nothing wrong, he just happened to be in the wrong place. It wasn't his fault that Starfleet had assigned that incompetent fool to her medical staff. It was not his fault that the fool had destroyed three months of research with one careless mistake.

Now Beverly sat alone on the bridge wishing that someone would come and relieve her of her post.

Jean-Luc remained at the party for as long as decorum demanded and then politely excused himself from the festivities. He was now on his way to the bridge to talk to Beverly. She did not hear the turbolift doors open or Jean-Luc's light footsteps as he approached the captain's chair. He watched her for a few moments as she studied the data padd she held. {She is the most beautiful woman} he thought to himself. "Beverly..." he whispered softly.

She looked up to meet his eyes, expressing her regrets over her outburst with a single look. Beverly rose from the chair, walking over so that she stood directly in front of him. Jean-Luc opened his mouth to speak, but Beverly silenced him.

"I just want to say that I'm sorry. I was angry and it had nothing to do with you. I shouldn't have used you to take out my anger," she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him close to her.

"Anything you want to talk about?"

"No. I have had enough time to figure everything out while sitting up here by myself. Everything will be fine. I just have to get that idiot, Dr. Kish off of my staff."

"I'm here if you need to talk."

"I know," she said as she placed a sweet kiss on his lips.

As Beverly drew her face away from his to end the kiss, Jean-Luc followed her, reclaiming her mouth in a kiss that was still sweet but filled with desire as well. The kiss continued as their hands began the familiar exploration of each other's bodies. Their movements were slow and passionate, with no sign of urgency, they had discovered the ways in which the other liked to be pleased and they took tremendous pleasure in a long mutual seduction.

As their lips remained engaged with each other, Jean-Luc brought a hand up to cup one of her breasts through the material of her clothing. He traced lazy circles around the outside of her nipple, occasionally flicking a finger across the erect nipple. With his other hand he reached for the zipper of her clothing, but Beverly pulled away, "Jean-Luc the crew will be here in less than thirty minutes for their shift."

Jean-Luc paused for a moment, then said, "Computer notify me when 20 minutes has elapsed." The computer acknowledged the command.

He then unzipped her clothing, sliding it from her arms, "Then I don't think we should waste anytime, Mrs. Picard," he finished as he nuzzled his lips against her sensitive neck.

Beverly moaned her agreement as she helped Jean-Luc remove their clothes. She kissed her way down his chest, swirling each nipple between her lips before continuing her downward journey. Her hands played over his nipples as she traced a line down his muscular abdomen to his penis, which was already erect with the thought of what was to come.

Jean-Luc was still amazed by the effect Beverly had on him. Not once, in all the time they had been together, had his desire for her ever faltered. His body involuntarily shuddered as her lips made contact with the sensitive tip. He could feel the smile on Beverly's lips at his reaction. Jean-Luc entwined his fingers in Beverly's fiery mane, massaging her scalp, as she knelt before him. She removed her lips and proceeded to run the tip of her tongue down the length of him.

Jean-Luc pulled Beverly away from him, bringing her back up to stand next to him. There was an urgency in their coupling that neither could deny, as always seemed to be the case when ever being discovered was a possibility. He felt this same rush when ever she showed up in his ready room mid-shift to seduce him. Their lips met as their bodies moved towards the command chair. Jean-Luc set himself in the chair, bringing Beverly down on top of him. She positioned herself to better accommodate their activities. Jean-Luc took her by the waist, pulling her fully down on him.

Beverly continued to thrust her body down on to him with as much force as she could; as Jean-Luc's hand pressed firmly into her hips. Their bodies glistened as their temperatures rose and their breathing came in short gasps. Jean-Luc dug his fingers into her skin as his pleasure mounted almost to the point of fulfillment. There was no longer away to postpone the final pleasure, not that they had time for a slow seduction.

Jean-Luc moved one hand between them, playing over Beverly's wetness with an expert touch. He could hear her breath quicken, as her movements became faster and increased in intensity. Her inner muscles contracted around him as she screamed out in passion. The first waves of ecstasy rushed through her body triggering off an explosion that racked her entire being.

Beverly continued her gyrating movements above him as her muscles worked overtime around him. Finally, with one deep thrust she brought herself fully down on his erection. He exploded as his passion was released from with in. Beverly's and Jean-Luc's screams echoed throughout the deserted bridge.

"So, this is what being the captain's wife is all about," Beverly said between gasping breaths.

As their breathing became normal, Jean-Luc pulled her against his chest, kissing her with a slow deliberateness. "I

The computer beeped, "Twenty minutes has elapsed."

Beverly shot out of the chair with Jean-Luc right behind her. The pair scrambled for their clothes, hastily getting dressed, hoping to look somewhat presentable before the duty shift arrived on the bridge.

After they were dressed, they nodded to each other that everything looked normal enough. They brought their bodies together in one final kiss before sitting down in separate chairs.

As they took their seats, the doors to the turbolift opened to reveal Deanna Troi.

"Did you enjoy the party?" Beverly asked.

"Very much," she replied.

"Counselor, since you have arrived, Dr. Picard and I will take our leave," Picard said. "I'm glad you enjoyed your evening."

Deanna grabbed Beverly's arm as she got up to leave. Deanna whispered into Beverly's ear, "You're very lucky I'm an empath, otherwise, I would have been up here ten minutes ago."

Beverly blushed slightly at this knowledge, "Then, I owe you my heartfelt thanks," she smiled as she joined Jean-Luc in the turbolift.

As the doors closed, Jean-Luc kissed her lightly on the cheek, "What was that about?"

Beverly placed her hand in his and kissed him on the lips. "You don't want to know. Trust me," she smiled.

"I probably don't want to know," he agreed.

"Besides it doesn't matter. We still have the whole night ahead of us," she said as she kissed him deeply. "And I intend to enjoy myself."

"Why, Mrs. Picard, haven't we had enough fun for one night?"

"We still have the chair in my office to try out," she smiled.


End file.
